Her
by avis1765
Summary: "So, where do we go from here?" A short story posted in six bite-sized chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_***taps mic* Is this thing on? Okay, so, if you read this, you're accepting that your feelings might be toyed with...a lot. ***Happy ending not guaranteed.*** This is a short story, at only about 5k words. I don't want to spoil anything, so at the very end I will leave a note with more info on my inspiration, etc. if you haven't cracked it by then. I've been working on this in the background for a few months so be sure to review and let me know your thoughts as you go! THIS IS COMPLETED so I'll be posting a chapter a day unless you all demand otherwise. Happy reading! -Gold**_

 _ **Triggers: Pregnancy loss**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, nor the song lyrics quoted throughout the story. No copyright intended.**

Draco Malfoy's stomach writhed anxiously as he stood before the mirror of a London hotel suite, fumbling with his tie. He had attended his fair share of weddings as a young aristocrat in the wizarding community, but this was exceedingly different. At only half past eight, he already was seeing this whole day of expensive flowers, food, and stuffy church conversation with distant relatives from an entirely new perspective.

It was the big one. He had imagined this day for years; waking early, dressing with his best mates, then arriving at the church to see Hermione dressed in heavenly white. His empty stomach gave a lurch, but his focus was averted as he heard Theodore Nott address him from across the room. Draco's mind was so busy he had almost forgotten his friends were even there.

"You wouldn't be nervous would you? Theo teased, sliding his freshly-pressed tuxedo jacket over his shoulders. "Have you seen her yet?"

"I'm _happy_ ," Draco replied with a surprisingly convincing smile.

"Your tie tells quite a different tale," Nott quipped.

Draco ignored him, continuing, "No, of course I haven't seen her. I expect that wouldn't be good luck now, would it?"

"You know, she actually owled _me_ first thing this morning to say she's gotten cold feet," Blaise interrupted, smirking up from tying his shoes.

Draco tried to focus his annoyance on the fact that Zabini was tying his shoes with his fingers rather than a spell, ' _to have the full muggle experience,'_ but the blond instead felt his heart begin to race; something he had been trying to control since he had woken that morning. It was true, he had not seen her yet, but he wasn't entirely certain that seeing her in that dress would help how he was feeling at the moment.

"Ah, did you instruct her to use a Hot-Air Charm? Theo drawled in response to Blaise.

"Obviously!" Blaise grinned, trying to hold back a laugh. "But then I told her if the charm didn't work we could always run away together someplace warm."

"Piss off, both of you," Draco sneered. Maybe he _was_ nervous _._ His attention returned to the strand of silk dangling around his neck, subsequently pushing away the thought in the forefront of his mind. He knew Hermione couldn't have gotten cold feet (nor would she have gone to Blaise Zabini in the event that she had). The bride and groom were perfect for each other and everyone knew it.

"I am _offended_!" Theo gasped in feigned repulsion.

"Hold up! Don't listen to this tosser," Blaise snarled in reference to Theo. "This is the big day, mate. We've been talking about it for months... It's all right that you're nervous."

"Yeah, I reckon either of us would be feeling the same way," Theo said gently, grabbing Draco's shoulder.

The blond exhaled slowly.

"Now," Theo exclaimed, breaking the comfortable silence, "Are you going to cry when you see her?"

"Just finish up so we can go. I don't want to think of Hermione's face if we were to walk in late!" Draco muttered at the sniggering duo, as he withdrew his wand from his pocket. He pointed it at his tie and willed it into the proper position a little _too_ forcefully. He replaced the wand, then slightly loosened the silk noose with his fingers to a more comfortable compression, before marching off to find himself a glass of water.

"Well, I thought that was a very valid question!" he heard Blaise's muffled voice saying. "Best bring all of the extra hankies."

 _ **Three Years Earlier**_

"I don't want to leave you two today," the blond man groaned, sliding his hand down the brunette's long arm, to the sheets that cocooned her small swell of a pregnant abdomen.

"Then maybe you shouldn't," Hermione Granger whispered playfully, turning to nuzzle her head into Draco's neck.

He sighed as he rubbed small circles against her expanding skin. He kissed her forehead, then rolled out of bed. "You know I wish I could stay," he said, beginning to dress.

It was still early; the sun nowhere to be found and the birds that would be chirping in a few short hours were still sleeping, along with the rest of the world. Draco tried to recount the four hours of sleep he had gotten as if he was trying to get his full money's worth. He released a hearty yawn.

"You work entirely too much," Hermione murmured, attempting to stifle the yawn that followed his. "I hate not being able to contact you. Do I need to send a Howler to Harry in order to see you at a normal hour?"

"That won't be necessary. Look, I only have a few months left to fix the family name before my son inherits it, then I'm all yours once again," he replied.

"I've told you before, 'It matters not what someone is born-'"

"Yeah, yeah" Draco interrupted, "'But what they grow to be.'" He bent to give her one last kiss. "I just...I _need_ to do this. You get some more sleep. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you, too," she replied. "Please be safe!"

Draco Malfoy wasn't a martyr by any means; he was much smarter than that. But he intended to rewrite his family's past with each Dark wizard caught, in order to prepare a better life for his future. His child. "Promise," he said, disappearing into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Already breaking the rules. Chapter 2.**

He did not come home the next day. Or the day after that.

A full week later and a jackpot of _four_ conspiring Death Eater sympathisers (Draco's personal record for a single mission) now safely in Azkaban, he finally made it back to the Ministry with his team. He sent the tired bunch home to their families and was sitting at his desk, preparing the necessary reports, when he saw Ginny Potter enter the Auror Department, her face white and struck with sadness.

"Draco!" her voice cracked. "You're back? What are you still doing here?"

"I know," he said lightheartedly, not catching her tone or disheveled appearance in his exhausted state. "Can't wait to get home!"

"No, you idiot! Did you not check your memos? You _need_ to get _home_!"

"What?" Draco asked, his jaw now twitching stupidly.

" _Hermione_ …"

He didn't stick around long enough to hear whatever else Ginny was going to say.

He found her at home, curled in a ball on their bed where he had left her. Where one was _supposed_ to be, whilst on bedrest.

"Hermione! Sweet Salazar! You're okay!" he exclaimed.

Except she wasn't okay. She was sobbing into her pillow and he knew what had happened before he had even climbed into bed behind her and felt the soft, empty abdomen that was only days ago, a bulging haven for his unborn son. He pulled her tighter, to comfort her cries as his own tears slid silently down his cheeks. His right hand rested in it's usual spot beneath her navel, only feeling the empty quiver of Hermione's sadness radiating there, rather than the usual taps and pops that greeted him at this hour.

They stayed in bed for the rest of that day, not really speaking as neither could find the words they wanted to say. Even so, he could feel her undeniable coldness toward him. A few more days passed before she finally shattered.

Draco had woken up the day after the funeral, driven to do something to keep himself from going mad. After cleaning up the pile of clothes that had been growing in size on the floor at the foot of their bed, and tidying up the discarded takeaway containers their friends had been kind enough to hand-deliver, he began preparing to go to work. It felt as if he didn't occupy his mind, he would lose it.

"You weren't here," she said quietly from the bed.

He hadn't realised he had woken her. "What?" he said, sliding his left foot into its shoe. He wasn't ready for this argument. "You know I got here as soon as I knew."

"But you weren't here when I needed you. When I was losing our baby at St. Mungo's. Alone." She was unusually calm. This worried him. Her voice was steady and strong as if she had recited this in her mind for days. She spoke each word with purpose, as if her marathon of silence had been spent busily selecting the perfect ones to twist the knife that was currently taking refuge in his heart.

His face fell. He knew she was right. He couldn't imagine how she had felt or how she was feeling at that very moment. She wasn't just calm, she was emotionless. He was furious with himself and terrified of losing the love of his life to this nightmare. Like an idiot, he did the only thing he knew how to do in this sort of situation; he put his defences up, and instead directed his frustrations with himself, at her.

"How _dare_ you!" he ground through his teeth, his cold grey eyes ablaze. In three words he felt transported back in time to their typical interactions back in Hogwarts. He had not spoken to her like that in years and had never intended to again. _Especially_ not right after they both had lost their child. _Idiot._

"Me? What about you? I couldn't contact you! We lost our _baby_ and I couldn't even tell you! And now you're going back! You're leaving again!" She had begun to lose her cool. He didn't blame her. In that moment he caught himself wondering how she had been with such an insensitive toerag for the past four years.

If he were being honest, he didn't want to leave her... but he needed to do _something._ He needed to get out of that room and away from that flat, and that argument. Call it an excuse, or unfinished business, but he needed to get back to work on the one connection he still had with his child, and that was reversing all of the damages Malfoys had done on the world six years prior, in the war. Like he had promised Hermione's peacefully quaking womb one quiet morning, many months ago.

"You need to choose," she said calmly.

Pulled from his thoughts, he stuttered a reply. "W-What?"

"I can't bear to do this again. And what if next time it's you? You know I don't care about your past. I love _you_!" she paused, "But I won't - _No_ , I _can't_ \- live my life worrying over you. It's too hard. So choose."

"We'll talk about this later," he said, dismissing all that she had just said. He saw the tears build in her eyes and her lip tremble once before she steadied it with her teeth. Then, without another word, he stood and walked out to the Floo, disappearing to the Ministry.

She was gone when he returned.


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **If I woke up and I called it quits  
If today I gave up all of this  
Maybe I could get you back tomorrow  
And that's the hardest pill to swallow."**_

It would have been easier if she had left a note. Weren't they _supposed_ to leave a note?

There was no closure. Instead, all Draco had been left with was a memory of an argument he was trying to avoid and a barren home. He had only gone till noon, having had a change of heart thanks to a conversation with none other than Theodore Nott. On the way home, he had even stopped for coffee and fresh croissants from Hermione's favourite café as a peace offering. Seeing his fiancée, and all of her things gone, he promptly dumped the food in the bin.

A few days passed and he still expected her to come home. It _couldn't_ be over. Not like that. He had sent numerous owls and attempted to Floo to the Potter's home, where he assumed she would be (he had already checked with her parents) but was unable to gain entry. After a week, he grew tired of waiting. Ridding himself of the grief and anger grew paramount. Much to Blaise and Theo's chagrin, he decided to visit 12 Grimmauld Place by way of the front door.

It was a cool mid-morning. He had apparated into an alleyway just down the street from his destination in order to clear his head on the short walk over. He tightened his coat around his body and began walking. Reaching the door, he knocked heavily three times. There was a commotion on the other side and he quickly remembered the permanently-stuck painting of Walburga Black and found himself smiling at the thought of Ginny and Hermione trying to shut the old bint up in the past.

The shouting got louder as the door opened, and Ginny herself slipped out, shutting it hastily behind her.

"Listen, Malfoy…"

All plans of valiant bits of logic being used to gain access to his former love disappeared as he desperately blurted, "I need to see Hermione... _please_."

Her jaw faltered for a moment. "Draco, I'm really sorry. But I can't. She doesn't want to see you."

"Oh," he said. His voice was small and he didn't recognise it as his own. _Why aren't you fighting for her you idiot,_ he thought. ' _Oh?' is the best you can come up with?_

Ginny could see how heartbroken he was. She had never imagined seeing Draco Malfoy this bad off. "Given the circumstances, I wish I could let you in….but she insisted that if you showed up that I get you with a Bat-Bogey and I...I don't want to do that, Draco, all right? We're friends. But she's just - She's still very upset."

He only stood there blankly, absorbing Ginny's words. Seemingly processing them appropriately, he turned and walked back down the stairs to the pavement, without a word.

"Draco, are you all right?" she shouted after him. "Do you need-"

 _I don't need anything from you,_ he thought, as he apparated away from the street, not caring how many Muggles saw him. He had wanted to scream, to yell, and fight his way inside to Hermione, but it was pointless if she didn't _want_ to see him. She didn't want to fix things. It was over.

Before Draco knew it, months had passed. Hermione still did not speak to him and he missed her presence in his life immensely, but he did not press things. She mostly avoided him but on the odd occasion he would see her before she could dodge him, he took it upon himself to walk another direction. If she could give up, so could he, and that is exactly what he did, that day on the stairs with Ginny. Or at least, that's what he had told himself. To fill the space in his heart, he drowned himself in work, the adrenaline of the job being the only thing that made him feel alive. He sometimes wondered if he had made a mistake. In fact, he knew he had. But by then it was too late, wasn't it?

Alternate realities played in his mind where he gave up his mission and his life as an Auror, for Hermione. He wondered each day if he could still turn in his resignation and get her back but he still chose his career each day and let the 'what if' live only in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Approximately fourteen months after everything had seemingly fallen apart and Hermione had left him, Draco found himself in Muggle London at a book shop. He hadn't visited it in a long while but he had used to frequent the location. In his not-so-humble opinion, this place was better than any shop in Diagon Alley. The combination of the dust, musky odor, and interesting people to watch, calmed his soul.

He had plucked a particularly interesting tome on astronomy from a shelf before retreating to an alcove to look it over. He read silently for about twenty minutes before being startled by someone calling his name out. Nobody _should_ have known him there, that was why he had chosen that particular shop to occupy his Sunday.

"Draco," the voice repeated, now standing before him. He closed his book and looked up to see Hermione, with an armful of tomes of her own, smiling down at him uncertainly.

"Hermione!" Draco replied, in shock. "How- Er, How have you been?" he asked in a similar tone, standing abruptly in order to greet her properly. Her smile morphed into the one he had been familiar with for all of those years; the one he had loved.

They spent two hours in the book shop, catching up on the current happenings of their lives, and parted ways with plans to meet for coffee the following Wednesday. He didn't want to jinx it, but Draco went to sleep that night with a renewed hope that he was finally getting both Hermione and his old life back.

Wednesday came and he had arrived to the cafe early. His palms were sticking with agitation. To remedy this, he ordered his coffee and sat with it cupped between his hands before the front window, letting the heat ease his anxious hands.

Hermione appeared, with the bells on the shop door sounding her arrival. Draco jumped from his seat to greet her, and urged her to sit while he ordered her usual. Reluctantly, she agreed and when he returned, she grinned her appreciation.

"Not a problem at all," Draco replied casually.

"Well, it was great seeing you the other day! I feel just awful," Hermione said somberly. "I wanted to meet you today to really talk...about what happened."

"Oh?" was all Draco could muster.

"Yes, well, I have been seeing a Muggle Healer to work through this all. She said closure with you is important. I've wanted it for a while actually but I just couldn't face you."

"You don't say?" the blond murmured, letting a small amount of his hurt show. She grabbed one of his hands and gave it a loving squeeze. "I'm truly sorry, Draco. I should have handled it better and it was awful to just shut you out."

He could feel his eyes stinging, but held the tears back. Malfoys _don't_ cry. "No, I deserved it. I essentially abandoned you, knowing your pregnancy was at risk already, but I guess I just assumed everything would be okay. I assumed the world had already dealt me it's worst."

She frowned. "You didn't _deserve_ any of it. And it wasn't your fault. What happened was awful but nothing either of us did caused it. I just… I couldn't look at you afterward. I looked at you and I saw all of the beautiful bits of him that I lost. Whether you would have left that morning or not, I would have still struggled with that."

"Are you struggling with that now?" Draco asked suddenly in alarm. He didn't want to hurt her. That meant more to him than his own hurt. As much as he wanted to lash out at her, he knew he couldn't do that this time.

"No," Hermione smiled. "I still see all of those things but I appreciate it now. It's like," she paused to think, "coming home after a very long day."

He felt his lips pull into a smile.

"I have missed you-both of you-so much over the past year. I-I may not have had control over losing him... but I lost you completely on my own accord."

"If you can forgive me, I don't see how I can't forgive you," the blond said steadily. "I probably would have done the same thing in your position." The two sat there in silence for a few moments, before he spoke again. "So, where do we go from here?"

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! To properly thank you (and apologise for any future points where you might hate me) I am just going to post the rest!**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco and Hermione continued to mend their friendship and overall relationship over the next several months. He had been shocked to learn that she was moving on and was starting to date someone new, but did not let that deter him from the hope that they could one day end up together again as a couple. He tried to project that her dating Ernie Macmillan did not bother him in the slightest by agreeing to go to dinner with them with _his_ girlfriend. Only, Draco didn't _have_ a girlfriend.

Blaise was there to save the day, thankfully offering to supply a cousin of his that Hermione had never been given the pleasure of meeting. Twenty-year-old Esmeralda Zabini was willing to go along with the charade for a free dinner with the famous Hermione Granger.

Upon arriving at the restaurant, he took the younger of the two curly-haired witch's coat and they found their table. The other couple showed up right on time, bearing guilty smiles. For a woman who 'on time' meant fifteen minutes early, this was telling.

Draco was quite displeased to see that _Ernest,_ the former Hufflepuff prefect, had successfully outgrown his previously stout frame and pudgy hands. He was rather dashing actually. Tall, dark hair, posture to rival his own. The blond reluctantly acknowledged what Hermione must have seen in him as well, when he spoke. The bloke was quite smart and rather funny, too. Draco felt as if he was betraying himself each time he laughed at one of the other man's jokes. He watched the other couple quietly, while analysing every word and movement between the two. He had obviously lost track of the conversation at some point, because suddenly he heard Esme announce, "Drinks? Of course, we have time for drinks! Don't we, _dear_?"

"Anything for you, love," he said to the woman grinning over to him. Her white teeth and eyes twinkled in the candlelight. _Damned Zabinis._ However, he supposed drinks wouldn't be as awful as watching another man kiss his former fiancée while he was still sober.

'Drinks' turned into the four of them getting completely pissed between four pubs. It reminded Draco of the wild beginning of his and Hermione's relationship. He had taken her out on formal dates but they had both agreed that getting to know someone was much more fun over pints.

Draco mulled this over in the exact pub where they had shared their first kiss. He drunkenly wondered if he was alone in remembering that event or if Hermione had suggested this spot in some sort of cruel (not to mention inappropriate) act of reminiscence.

He sipped his drink and watched Ernie gracefully twirl Hermione around to some horrible song someone had began playing. Nobody else was dancing and he grunted off Esme's request to join them. Draco did not want to inch any closer toward the happy couple's sexual tension. Sensing his attitude, Esmeralda huffed, then went on to ask someone else.

It wasn't long before the blond and the brunette were finally standing alone at the crowded bar. Ernie was in the loo (presumably vomiting or out cold), and Esmeralda was falling beautifully out of character - currently chatting up a bloke in a dark corner, when Draco decided he was going to find out once and for all why they were there.

"What is Esme doing?" Hermione slurred. "Her boyfriend is RIGHT HERE."

"Where? I don't see him," Draco grinned cheekily.

"You don't deserve this!" The brunette looked as if she would have cursed the other witch had she not had so much to drink.

"She's not my girlfriend. Never was," Draco admitted.

"What?" Hermione asked, positively scandalised.

"She's just Blaise's cousin."

Hermione squinted one eye shut as she looked at him. "Draco, I've had a bit much to drink. You're going to have to break it down for me because I _think_ I am missing something."

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"I don't- Then why are we on a double date?"

"I haven't seen anyone since you left. I still love you and I am here because I want you back." _Thank you, alcohol._

She looked to be processing this about as well as anyone would be, having drank as much as she had that night. "Wha-"

"Is that why you chose this place?"

"What?" she giggled uncertainly.

"We came here years ago. It's where we...we had our first kiss." He watched as she licked her lips and stared at his when he spoke.

"Oh...Well, I do remember that, but I was… I was hungry and I just always liked the peanuts here," she replied. He knew her well enough to tell when she was lying. _She was horrible at it, always had been._ He couldn't take it any longer. He had to know if she felt the same about him as he was feeling right then for her.

He leant forward confidently into her lips and claimed them once more as his own. He was shocked to feel her fervently return his kiss but accepted it happily. When they broke apart, he let his heart spill freely. "If you don't still love me too, tell me right now. I won't bother you with this again and you can go home with Macmillan and live out your days with him instead. But know that I will always love you in ways that no other person on this earth could ever even comprehend."

There were tears in her eyes and he wondered if she suddenly felt as sober as he did. She kissed him on the cheek and rubbed away a tear she left behind with her thumb. Then she leant forward to speak directly into his ear so he wouldn't miss a word, "Draco, I have never stopped loving you. I don't think I could if I tried..."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Present Day**_

Draco was pulled from his reverie as the car that he, Theo, and Blaise, had piled into, had come to a stop before the church. Apparition wasn't really an option that day, when Hermione's whole family was Muggle. The trio stepped out and the driver pulled away, letting Draco fully see the old brick building before him. He recalled all of the times he had attended services with Hermione's parents as he straightened his tie. _Who would have thought..._

The three men stepped forward, toward the entrance, and greeted various people along the way. It was strange to realise how many of the people filling the church were complete strangers to Draco. It seemed he wasn't the only one thinking this.

"I see things are going to be intimate," Blaise said sarcastically. "I'd respect that and go home but you see, I wouldn't believe this if I don't see it with my own eyes."

"Shut up," Draco said as they made their way to their places.

From where Draco stood, he watched the Potters enter, then Hermione's parents. He waved happily to the lot of them and they returned the gesture wholeheartedly.

Soon enough, everyone had found their seats and the organist began playing, signaling the bride's entry. Everyone turned to face the door and Draco locked eyes with Hermione as she appeared. She quickly looked away from him. She had always done that when she was nervous, and he had always loved to tease her for it.

She was beautiful. He didn't pretend to know a thing about wedding dresses but he quickly decided this was the best one in the world. Her hair was smooth and her face glowed with happiness. His heart raced and his palms grew clammy as he watched her grow closer to him. He assumed that all that he was feeling was just what love did to you. Seeing her smiling made everything that was bad in life disappear.

Rows of people turned to face the front of the church as she passed them. They locked eyes once more, and he stared into them, trying to convey exactly how he felt for her. Draco rotated his body with Theo and Blaise to watch as she reached her mark. Her father lifted her veil back, kissed her on each cheek, and gave her away, placing her hands between those of Ernie Macmillan.

In that moment his thoughts travelled back to that night in the pub.

" _Draco, I have never stopped loving you. I don't think I could if I tried...But we can't go back. Ernie makes me happy. I love him. It's a different kind of love. Like the love you have for your work."_ Then she had stepped back, tears still pouring, and went off to find Macmillan to take him home.

The wedding party lasted deep into the night at a venue nearby. Blaise had left early with a woman he had met that was related in some way to the groom. Theo had accidentally consumed _some sort of nut_ , which he was apparently allergic to and had to go home. Draco offered to come with him, but Nott insisted he stay and try to have fun.

The table Draco was seated at seemed to be filled with people the bride and groom thought would get on, or maybe this was just the table for misfits at a Hufflepuff/Gryffindor wedding. One witch in particular seemed interesting to him. Her name was Astoria Greengrass and she worked with Hermione at the Ministry. Draco immediately recognised her as the younger sister of Daphne, one of his friends back in his Hogwarts days.

Before he had consumed the accidental allergen, Theo had been kind enough to help him start a conversation with the young witch. When she so easily gave him her card and whispered that he should owl her some time, Draco began to wonder if this was premeditated and if Theo had even ingested any nuts. He actually thought it odd that Theo had never mentioned this allergy before and pondered his friend's credibility. Draco wasn't about to run off with someone from his ex's wedding on that very same night, so instead, he excused himself and decided he would make a stop at Nott Manor before turning in for the evening.

The tall blond wizard walked through the crowd and exited the building, careful to quietly slip by the group of women at the door fawning over Hermione's ensemble. He knew he had failed as he heard the sound of her quickly excusing herself from the other ladies. He began to walk faster.

"Draco! Draco!" she shouted, attempting to close the gap between them that he had created. He slowed his pace to a stop and turned to face her. "I'm really happy you came," she smiled, finally reaching his side.

"Wouldn't have missed it for the world," he grinned back lopsidedly. "I'm happy for you." _I'll always be there, but I wish it was me._

Each said nothing for a moment; they only exchanged smiles by moonlight. Silences between them had been awkward for some time now. "Well then," she sighed, before filling the space that had been occupied with far-off thoughts of their past love, with a warm embrace. He kissed her hand and they both went their separate ways. It would have been easier if she had left a note.

" _ **But don't be pissed off if I hate your husband,  
'cause even when I can't say "Love you"  
I love you"**_

 **A/N: So what do you think? :)**

 **Special thanks to Blue - I loved being able to bounce ideas of off you.**

 **Thank you also to Missyn83, who was awesome enough to help with casting characters and offer up amazing plot details. I wouldn't have finished this if it weren't for you two.**

 **If you haven't guessed it by now, this short story was based on the song and music video for the song "Molly" by Lil Dicky, featuring Brendon Urie. The lyrics quoted in the story are from that song. I urge you all to go look for it on YouTube and give it a watch because it's absolutely amazing.**


End file.
